A Wolf and a Cyborg
by QueensOfSpice
Summary: Shirou and Atsuya survive the avalanche, but were declared dead to the public and were then raised in a lab to be used for scientific purposes. With one twin crossed with a wolf and the other now a cyborg, how will they lead the rest of their lives? Will Endou and the rest of the Raimon Eleven be able to help out the twins? - Contains blood, strong language, and mentions of death
1. Diary

February 22

Well, I'm not usually one for keeping a diary, but I'll make an exception now. After all, this is all I have now. The scientists told everyone that my brother and I died with our parents in the avalanche, but I'm not dead. I, Fubuki Atsuya, am very much alive. I've been alive all of these years, raised by the scientist bastards that are now going to use me to 'further increase their scientific studies'. They keep telling me that 'it's for the greater good' bullshit, but I don't care. I want out of this damn cell. They could have at least let Shirou and me be together, but they put him on the opposite end of the building. They'll begin experiments soon, but first they said they want to decide what type of animal they should

February 23

Those bastards started asking me weird shit today. They said it would help them figure out what kind of animal DNA they should use for the experiments. Like I give a fuck! Oh, I think they're coming again…

They tested a few different things about me, some weird shit about me that's supposed to help them figure out my spirit animal or something lame like that, and said they'll look over the data and tell me what animal DNA they'll use sometime this week.

February 27

Nothing's been happening lately, so I didn't really have anything to write about. Today they finally told me they would use wolf DNA. It was an obvious choice. I wonder if my brother is getting similar experiments done.

February 29

My experiments start tomorrow. I'm scared. I've heard my brother's screams from the other side of this damn building. They'll all pay when I find a way out of here.

February 30

Everything hurts. It's only the first day and I already ache everywhere. I feel bad for Shirou. It's his third day. I would describe what they did, but then whoever reads this will probably be horrified that anyone would do something like that to another human being.

March 17

I haven't been keeping up with this, but all that's been going on are experiments. I wish they'd just fuck off already. I've gotten used to the pain. I doesn't bother me anymore. The wolf DNA they used made me grow a tail and my ears become like a wolf's. Looks, uses, sensitivity, everything. My nails also became claws and I have sharper teeth now. I hate this. I want to kill them all.

March 21

I'm going to tear their throats out next time one of them even tries entering my cell. I don't give a shit. They're all dead.

March 22

I killed a scientist…

March 23

They've discontinued my experiments until they can find a way to control me. I heard them say I'm just unstable and will be better when I stabilize. Others said it's my wolf instincts. How about this: It's just me.

March 27

They thought they could control me and I killed more of them. They said they'll have to kill me if I continue this for too much longer…

March 28

I think they're right. I think the wolf DNA made me more savage.

April 2

I hate this place.

April 3

They started using some kind of shocking prod, but it's different from ones they tried before. This one actually hurts.

September (?)

I think it's September. I don't really know. I lost track of the days it's been since they took away my diary. They gave it back about three days ago I think. They're try to make me forget how to speak and read and write. I think it's working. I'm going to try to run away. I'm going to find Shirou and we'll get out of here.


	2. Escape or a Dream?

'_I can smell them. I smell the scientists. I hate them. I hate them all. I should kill them. No. They'll know I'm out if I do. I have to find Shirou.'_

Atsuya raced through the halls of the lab, searching for where his brother was held. He didn't know exactly where the scientists were, but he knew he could find them if he had decided to kill them.

Hey, wait. That smelled like his brother…

The boy stopped in his tracks abruptly to sniff the air. That was Shirou's scent.

How he knew that, he didn't know. Possibly that he'd subconscious learned it before the tests began and know he was placing that knowledge in his animalistic self to seek out his older twin.

Something was odd about this, though. It hadn't changed in the way he expected it to. It did seem a bit more… metallic… though.

Quickly the boy raced in the direction of the scent until he found himself in front of a door that looked nearly just like the one that had kept him from escaping a long time ago.

Losing all fear of being caught, he began to tear at the lock that was in between him and his brother, ripping it off the door with ease. The loud clanging noises may or may not have alerted the scientists, but by now Atsuya was too busy forcing open the door to retrieve his twin.

For a moment both just stared at each other, registering what changes had taken place.

Atsuya hadn't changed much since his tail had grown, his nails became claws, his teeth had sharpened, and his ears had become like that of a wolf's. After that, he began using shorter, choppier sentences most of the time due to the scientists wanting him to forget how to speak, read, and write.

Shirou, on the other hand, had been used in technological advancement tests. Both of his legs had been replaced with mechanical ones, along with his right arm, and his eyes seemed to have circuits running through them if you looked close enough at them. He probably had learned more complicated words during his tests...

"Shirou-?" Atsuya called hesitantly to his older brother.

"Atsuya…" was the reply he received.

A moment passed before the twins had both lunged forward and wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Atsuya's claws dug into the back of Shirou's shirt and his tail began to swish violently behind him while he buried his head deep in the other's chest. Shirou held closely onto the younger, almost seeming as if he thought that he'd be wrenched from his arms and taken away again if he didn't.

Both of the twin had finally been united once more.

After a few seconds had passed, Atsuya pulled away and reached out to grab his twin's arm, bouncing slightly.

"Come, Nii-chan, let's get out of here! Let's run away!" He whispered excitedly.

With a nod and a slight smile Shirou answered. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

It took some time, but the two managed to escape the laboratory which had captivated them since they were merely eight years old. How old would they be now? About 13? 14? They should be in junior high right now.

Atsuya's sensitive ears twitched as he heard the calls of the scientists that figured out that they had escaped and were now searching for the two.

Unless they had some kind of dog whistle, Atsuya should be perfectly fine, though he didn't know about what all they could do in order to take back his older twin. Hopefully nothing.

As the younger twin continued to tear through the vegetation that was in the path of the two brothers, Shirou was mapping out the area, saving it all in his system's memory for later reference in case they ever found themselves in this area again.

They ran and ran, stopping for nothing. They both wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the lab as they possibly could, though they knew better than to run in a straight line. That would be too easy for someone to follow. They complicated their path with different zigzags and swerves, once and awhile even switching to traveling up in the trees.

* * *

Only after all their running was over and they felt they had finally reached a place where they would be safe did the twins finally decide they should rest.

Although Atsuya was exhausted, only Shirou's mind was tired at the moment. His physical self was mostly machinery and wouldn't wear down the way an organic body would, but the machines had limits as well and it would be best not to see how long it took for him to reach them.

Shirou slid down into a sitting position against one of the many trees which surrounded them. It only took a few moments for Atsuya to crawl over to his older brother and nuzzle at him as he lied down on next to him.

"Night, Nii-chan." He mumbled through a yawn and rested his head down on the ground, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep only a second later.

"Goodnight, Otouto*." Shirou's lips turned upward to form a tiny, sad smile directed at his little brother. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and gently stroked his hair for a few moments. "Goodnight…" he repeated before pulling back his hand and changing positions so that he was lying down next to his brother.

For a moment he just stared at his brother. Shirou didn't really want to go to sleep now. He felt like when he woke up, all of it would have been a dream. His brother would still be on the opposite side of the building and may or may not look the way he did now.

That's why he was savoring the moment, in case it was just a dream. However, he had to sleep at some point and now was the best time to do so.

Slowly the boy closed his eyelids and allowed his mind to drift away in a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

***Otouto means 'Little Brother'. It's never used with '-Chan' or '-Kun' unless looking down upon them. 'Otouto-San' is only used when referring to someone else's brother.**


	3. Hunger

When Shirou awoke the next day, he was all alone. It was different, though. He was still outside, in the exact place where he had gone to sleep last night with his twin brother, not in the old, dusty cell in which he had expected to wake up in.

Shooting up into a seated position, the cyborg scanned the area for signs of his brother, though the only hints that he had ever been there were his footprints, which suggested he was somehow able to run on all fours if and when he wanted to.

"Atsuya?" He called out to no particular direction, just saying it to throw it out there. When he didn't receive a response, he called again, but with the same results.

With a slight sigh, the boy began to follow whatever trail of footprints he could possibly identify as Atsuya's.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for him to find blood along the trail. Now Shirou was beginning to panic slightly. He hadn't the data processing technology to be able to test the DNA in it, so all he could do was quicken his pace as he searched for the younger.

"Atsuya?" The older brother shouted out in another attempt to get his brother's attention, though it was only about two seconds later that he had found his brother, who was on all fours, holding a dead rabbit in his mouth. Blood dripped from it's wounds, which he had obviously inflicted with his teeth.

When Atsuya turned to see his brother standing right by him, the two simply stared at each other for a moment before he stood up awkwardly and dropped the rabbit to the ground. "Oh, hey…"

"Atsuya…"

"I can explain…!"

"Please don't go around killing random animals…"

"I was hungry!"

Shirou felt a chill go down his spine at just the idea of his brother hunting down the rabbit from before and then proceeding to devour the dead creature while it still happened to be raw. "Atsuya."

"Yeah?"

"That's gross..."

"Not to me. I'm part wolf. It's normal for me." The argument was thrown out at his brother as the younger boy gained pride in what he had become, even after all the tests it took to create what the had become today.

"You're originally human and that's not how humans eat their food."

"It's how _I_ eat." Atsuya stated simply before he was down on all fours again, picking up the dead rabbit in his mouth again before racing off in the opposite direction to enjoy his kill. He honestly didn't get why Shirou wouldn't let him eat like this! All the scientists back at the lab did! They even said it was normal!

Shirou felt another chill as the image of his brother eating the dead rabbit ran through his mind once more, so he decided he wouldn't follow him to avoid having to actually see him eating.

* * *

Blood was smeared over Atsuya's face, mostly around his mouth, and a little had spattered on his clothes by the time he had finished his meal. He rarely ever cleaned up after eating back at the lab, though he usually couldn't in the first place back there, so he felt no need to now. Due to this, he earned a horrified look from his brother when he returned.

To be honest, Shirou was hungry, even after seeing the rabbit and now the blood splattered across his brother's face, but he made a mental note to never tell that o the younger or he may find a dead squirrel leaking blood all over the ground in front.

"Atsuya…" the other didn't seem as surprised as when he had seen him with the rabbit now, but more disgusted and and somewhat disappointed with how he had changed after all the experiments had taken place.

Not wanting to get corrected again, the younger automatically switched over to getting vicious right away. "What?!" a growl accompanied the one word he threw out towards his brother.

He hadn't actually meant to scare Shirou, but the other backed away from him and kept quiet about the previous matter that he was just about to correct him on. Now he kind of felt bad…

Scaring his brother wasn't something he would ever try to do again because the guilt that followed was nearly overwhelming, though the two eventually got over it and began to head on through the forest again. This time they moved at a much slower pace, still having a strong feeling of security. Though they shouldn't.


	4. Atsuya Meets Raimon

It had been about an hour before the twins found themselves at a small stream, where Shirou managed to convince his brother to wash up, and they had decided on taking a short break there. As Atsuya cleaned up, Shirou secretly went out to find food for himself.

However, while Atsuya was waiting, he picked up the scent of some humans. They weren't the scientists from before, but they were all nearby. He could also faintly hear the sound of their voices along with… what sounded like they were playing a game of some sort. Soccer?

Curiously, the boy began to make his way towards the sounds and scent of the people. After all, they might become friends, prey, or enemies.

A large clearing came into view within only a few minutes of deciding to search for the area in which the sources of the scent/voices were coming from. Crouching behind a bush to avoid detection, he peering out towards the people.

It was a group of children, about his age maybe, with a single adult supervising them in soccer practice.

"Why the hell are they all the way out here to just practice soccer?" He muttered to himself, sounding annoyed, but obviously being more curious than anything else.

Atsuya decided the team wasn't that great, but they were more interesting than anything else around here, so he watched until they finished their practice. Now they were mostly doing extra, free practice or talking with one another.

"It's called a dog whistle." The boy heard from the group of boys and one girl. Suddenly his ears stood straight up and he frantically looked around for who was speaking. "Only animals like dogs and domestic cats can hear it."

By the time he'd identified the one who was speaking, a guy with dreadlocks that wore goggles and a blue cape, someone else was holding out their hand saying, "No way, let me try."

This one was a brunette that had flipped his hair so it all swung to the side. He seemed to talk about some other country called 'America' here and there.

Before Atsuya even had a chance to turn and get the hell away from there, a loud and painful note pierced the air. His hands automatically flew up to his ears and he felt himself tumble backward, his clothes catching on the bush and causing a large amount of rustling.

This seemed to startle the kids that had been talking. Even the ones that had decided to continue practice were caught off guard. All heads were turned towards the area where Atsuya was now whimpering on the ground. The coach was the only one without a look of shock on her face.

The first one to check it out was the one that had blown the whistle. The coach told him not to, but he did anyway. He pushed aside the branches and leaves of the bush in his way, shocked to see what at first looked like a normal person lying there on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

A couple others had joined him by now, but the only thing Atsuya had his eyes fixed on was the whistle in the first boy's hand. He barred his teeth, which seemed to surprise the ones that had come over to him. Well, who wouldn't be surprised to find someone with razor sharp teeth that was bothered by the sound of a dog whistle?

A moment later, Atsuya had removed his hands from his ears, revealing they were the kind that belonged to a wolf. Before anyone even had time to be surprised by this, he had lashed out at the brunette that held the whistle, leaving large claw marks that ran from just two centimeters above his wrist, down his hand, curved slightly to where it was just about to head over to is palm, but since he had already dropped the whistle and nearly fallen back, Atsuya decided not to attack again.

"Ichinose!" Practically everyone besides the coach called out and his blood began flowing from the wound, making its way to the dirt below them. He was clasping his hand in pure agony while a girl, that he assumed was a team manager, ran over with a first aid kit. While they were busy focusing on their friend's wound, Atsuya grabbed the whistle and was about to run off when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up.

"What's your problem?!" They shouted, not seeming at all phased by the fact that he had wolf ears or a tail, which was now visible since he was no longer covering it up by having fallen on his back.

"Someoka, be careful!" One of the females had shouted, but Atsuya had already jumped back a few feet, lowering himself back on all fours. A growl emitted itself from his throat.

While the rest of the group was entirely confused and terrified of the boy, the boy with the cape seemed to realize what was going on. Unlike the rest, he'd been paying attention to the news on the lab that had illegally been experimenting on a set of twins. However, when they found it only a few hours ago, all the data was erased and all the equipment that had been left behind was broken. It looked more as if the subjects had escaped than been taken with them, though.

Taking a step closer, the boy spoke, "Are you one of the twins that escaped the lab that had been doing all of those illegal experiments?"

Everyone else seemed both confused and surprised, but Atsuya was only surprised. Someone else that knew about the lab. For a moment he just stared up at him, but all hostility, that had once been a major part of his appearance, had disappeared.

Soon the boy stood up on only his legs and walked closer to the boy that had spoken to him. Making a circle around him, sniffing at him here and there as he did. Everyone was silent as he did this. By now the one they called Ichinose's hand was finished being wrapped.

When the pink-haired boy had made a full circle around the other and had stopped once more in front of him, moving only again to take a step back, he had decided that the other was trustworthy. With a nod in reply to the earlier statement, he answered. "I am."

"Did the other subject survive?"

"…"

He remained silent, not wanting to say anything at all about his brother to strangers, even if he had decided to trust them. Understanding, the other dropped the subject.

"I'm Kidou Yuuto. You are?"

"… Fubuki Atsuya… Call me Atsuya."


	5. Practice with Raimon

It hadn't taken long for the team to begin warming up to Atsuya, though he wasn't even trying to be polite. He supposed most of them just pitied him after all the experiments he had to go through.

He hated being pitied. Why did he hate it again? Oh, yeah. He had the goal of becoming perfect when he was little. That idea was ruined when he became what he is now, though. It still seemed like a good mindset to keep, though. Be perfect. Did his brother keep that mindset, too?

"Hey, Atsuya, do you wanna play soccer with us?" The overly joyful captain of the team asked him. He had previously introduced himself as Endou Mamoru and invited him to stay and watch them practice a bit after he had told them he was a fan of the sport.

The question hadn't broken him of his thoughts and it took him a second to register what the question had even asked, but when he realized, a grin swept over his face as he answered. "Sure."

None of the team had really impressed him yet, but maybe that would change once he got out of the field.

Atsuya took a place with the offensive side of the practice. Being the first to receive the ball was something he hadn't expected, but it had been a rather pleasant surprise.

Instead of playing the way the rest did, he decided to test their power himself. With no intention of passing, he began racing right for the goal.

Kazemaru and Kidou were on him right away, but neither of them could do more than slow him down as he quickly knocked both of them to the ground. Domon was next with the move 'Killer Slide'. It was easy to leap over him with the ball.

Now for the finals. Atsuya smirked as he was right in front of the goalie, who was also the captain of the team. Atsuya spun the ball with his feet so that it gather ice power as it made its way away from the ground and higher into the air.

"Blow 'em over…." He muttered as he began to focus his power all in his right foot as he leaped up, spinning all the while. "Eternal Blizzard!" he shouted as his foot made contact with the ball.

It raced towards Endou, but first two defenders got in the way. Touko used 'The Tower' in an attempt to block the shot, but it crashed right on through the defensive move. Next was Kabeyama who used 'The Wall', though it had the same exact results. It broke through and continued on towards the goal.

As the ball got closer and closer to the net, Endou charged up his own hissatsu. A glowing light came from his heart and circled his body a couple of times before it was fully charged and ready. Once it was, it entered his right hand and a demonic being was formed.

"Majin the Hand!"

The being that had formed looked also like it could have been a genie of some sort when Atsuya thought of it. It made sense, though. Majin could translate into 'Magical being' (Wizard, Genie, etc.) or 'Demon King' so it could look like either one and make sense.

Even so, Majin the Hand was no match for Eternal Blizzard, which blasted right through the hissatsu, knocking the goalie off his feet and forcing him to the side as the icy shot made contact with the net, freezing over as it made contact.

The whole team seemed to just stare in shock at the ball before looking over at the mutant that had kicked it.

Almost every one of the members had a similar thought going through their minds. 'If we had someone with kind of power on our team, beating Aliea Gakuen would be no problem.'

Endou was the first to break the silence by shouting, "That was amazing, Atsuya!"

Originally the coach hadn't been too big of a fan of the mutant because of how he had injured one of her team's members, but after seeing his power, she was beginning to contemplate asking him to join the team, though she was unsure of how well that would work out since he was crossed with a wolf.

The members didn't seem to mind too much. Over half were showering him in compliments over his shot, so it might be able to work.

Before she had a chance to go anywhere near the boy to ask if he would like to join the team, a voice no one could identify rang out.

"Atsuya!"

The group looked over towards where the voice came from to see the owner of the voice. Before anyone got a very good look at him, Atsuya was already shoving his way out of the crowd to get to the new arrival that had called out to him.

"Shirou-Nii!"

…

"Shirou-**_Nii_**?!"


	6. Recruited

**Hello, friends. I just wanted to announce that updates will be slower on week days than weekends because school is a butt and yeee. **

* * *

It had taken him some time, but Shirou had been able to find some food that he could actually eat instead of the type of food Atsuya would have preferred. Now that he had eaten, Shirou felt it would be the best time to keep heading on, but once he had returned to the stream, Atsuya was gone. Again.

With a sigh, Shirou began to search around the area for hints of where his little brother may have wandered off to this time.

Just like last time, the only thing he could go by was his footprints.

Carefully following the trail as he did last time he called out to his brother. "Atsuya!"

There was no answer. So he continued in the same direction for some time before he was going to try it again. That was, until he saw the clearing with people in it.

He scanned over each of the individuals until his eyes were greeted with the sigh of his brother charging through them to shoot his hissatsu at the poor defense and goalie.

Why was he with these people? He obviously trusted them already, but were his senses really good enough to be able to sense who he could and couldn't trust?

He simply observed as all of the people began throwing compliments out at his brother. As the coach seemed to attempt getting close to the younger Fubuki twin, Shirou decided to step out.

"Atsuya!"

There was silence as the startled team looked over at him, probably extra shocked when seeing all but one of his limbs was mechanical, the only one not being mechanical happening to be his left arm. He doubted that they could tell his eyes had been replaced as well from the distance that was between them, but if they were as trustworthy as his brother's actions implied he thought they were, they would know sooner or later.

The silence passed as his younger brother shoved his way through the people that had been speaking to him in order to get over to the elder brother.

"Shirou-Nii!" He called out and he raced over to him.

They heard the shock in the others' voices as they proceeded to question, "Shirou-_Nii_?!"

Neither of them said anything to the group and instead got into their own conversation. "You keep leaving me behind, Otouto."

"I heard people. I wanted to see them." Atsuya defended.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep wandering off like that…"

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Nii-Chan!"

"Otouto-Chan."

Ouch. 'Otouto-Chan' was like a blow to the face for Atsuya. After all, you never use '-Chan' or '-Kun' at the end of that unless you're looking down on the younger sibling.

"That hurts…"

Before anything else could be said, Coach Hitomiko stepped in to the conversation. "Not to interrupt your conversation, but I have something I'd like to talk to you about, Atsuya. If you're as good as your brother, than this may apply to you, too, Shirou."

Atsuya turned and both of the twins gave their attention to the woman, the younger twin saying. "He's good at defense."

With a nod, she continued. "I'd like to ask you two to join the team to help us fight a group that calls themselves Aliea Gakuen."

"Aliea Gakuen?" The twins questioned in unison.

"Yes. They're a team of incredibly strong aliens that wish to take over the world using soccer. It's our goal to make sure that they don't."

The twins were silent as Atsuya looked back at his brother, who looked at him as well and nodded. Atsuya smiled and looked back at the coach.

"Alright. We're in."


	7. Examining Abilities

A special two-on-ten practice match had been set up for the twins to show the team how well they could really play soccer, especially when it was just the two of them against an entire team. It had actually been Atsuya that suggested it while they were talking to the coach instead of the coach wanting to view them playing that way.

"_I've already seen Atsuya's abilities, but I would also like to see yours, Shirou." Coach Hitomiko stated plainly._

_Atsuya could feel something about her that he was sure he wouldn't like, but he kept himself quiet as his brother conversed with the woman. "That's fine by me. I can guard the net from any shot that's thrown at me."_

_With a nod, the coach made a move to turn, but Atsuya spoke up before she could. "Tch. We could be on a team by ourselves. We would still win. Actually, we should try that! Nii-Chan is the best defense! I'm the best offense! It would be perfect!"_

"_Do whatever you want. I just want to see your abilities."_

So now there they were, two vs ten. The set up was simple. On his side, Atsuya was the forward while Shirou was their defender

On the other side, Endou was the goalie while Kabeyama, Megane, Touko, and Kurimatsu were on defense. The midfielders were Kazemaru, Kidou, Ichinose and Domon. Someoka was their forward.

Someoka started with the ball and began to bring it forward, getting ready to dodge any move Atsuya may make in order to take the ball from him, only to be ignored entirely by him.

'_What the hell?' _He thought, but made no outward appearance of surprise.

Kidou, on the other hand, was thinking, _'Atsuya must have a lot of faith in his brother's abilities. We shouldn't take this lightly.'_

Someoka was already just in front of the penalty box and was merely seconds from the net before any move at all was made to stop him.

Ice and snow seemed to generate from nowhere as Shirou practically skated forward for approximately two seconds before leaping into the air, twirling as he did, soft flakes of snow surrounding him all the while.

"Ice Ground!"

Landing on one foot, he caused a large amount of ice to race forward towards Someoka, freezing him momentarily as Shirou then proceeded to leap forward to take the ball he had sent flying. By the time he had gotten the ball, Someoka was no longer frozen and everyone was shocked at how easily he had been able to take the ball.

"He took it from his like it was nothing." Touko commented. Kabeyama silently agreed.

"Those skills really are incredible." Ichinose stated.

Kidou nodded. "With those kinds of abilities it's no wonder his brother made no move to take the ball."

In one swift movement, Shirou had passed the ball to Atsuya. Someoka, who wasn't impressed by their moves, but rather annoyed by them, was quickly right there.

Folding his ears back slightly, Atsuya practically passed the ball right to him, to everyone's surprise. "You get one more chance to shoot."

Now even more enraged, Someoka shouted. "Don't mock me! This time I'll get it in!" before he was heading towards Shirou again with the ball. Before the cyborg had a chance to use Ice Ground again, he was making a shot.

The ball began to glow a bright blue and he turned himself to first face away as he gathered energy before then turning back to the ball, a giant dragon appearing as his foot was thrown back in order to kick the ball.

"Dragon Crash!"

The ball went racing right at Shirou, but he wasn't fazed at all. For a moment he watched the ball come soaring at him. A split second later, he had outstretched his right leg, doing a quick spin on his left. The ball and leg connected, but the ball hadn't the power to continue past the defender. Instead, the ball fell to the ground, all momentum having been lost.

The entirety of Raimon was gaping at Dragon Crash being forced to a stop with such ease. The coach, however, was now showing a smile at the ability the two boys had. Even if some of it may have come from the experiments that had previously taken place.

The pass to Atsuya was made again, but this time the wolf trapped the ball and began to sprint off in the opposite direction, towards the other goal.

It was practically a repeat of the last time he shot at the goal. Not a single defender could do more than slow him down for a short amount of time. Once past the midfielders and defenders, he shot Eternal Blizzard once more, which forced its way into the goal.

Someoka couldn't tell which one he was more agitated with. The one that didn't say a single word as he had guarded the goal, or the one that constantly mocked his opponents when he was taking the ball up to shoot. Honestly, the younger twin's constant insults were bad enough, but the silence of the older one was nearly unbearable.


	8. Eat, Wash Up, and Get to Bed!

After the practice game, the team had all decided to call in for the day. It was hours after they would normally have quit training anyway. Now it was time for the group to have dinner

Shirou feared the table manners Atsuya would likely use as they ate and even told him how he wouldn't be the only one scolding him on his behavior anymore and the others weren't likely going to hesitate in punishing him for his actions.

Atsuya half listened until the word 'punished' came up. That was a real encourager for him to at least try acting like a human being normally would.

However, he had to observe some of the others in the way they were eating before he felt he could actually do so. It had been so long since he'd used chopsticks that it took him a while to the change. Most people were too busy chatting to notice, to his relief, and the ones that did notice did say anything about it.

Even with all his previous difficulty, Atsuya was the first done. He practically refused to touch anything that wasn't meat on his plate, no matter how much his brother tried to coax him into eating it. The managers made a note of this and planned on giving him only meals his carnivoristic appetite would allow him to eat.

Since he no longer had any food that he would actually eat, Atsuya got up, giving into his wolf instincts, and began adjusting himself to everyone's individual scent. Some of the team found it odd, others found it cute (which angered Atsuya), while others ignored it. Someoka was different, though. He practically shoved the boy face-first to the ground, shocking everyone.

"What did you do that for?!" Endou questioned.

"That was uncalled for!" Touko added in.

"He was in my space." Someoka stated simply.

Atsuya knew that wasn't the truth. In the few seconds he had before he had been forced to the ground, he sensed the striker's stress and anger towards the twins.

"That doesn't mean you just push him over!" Kazemaru threw in his own statement.

Atsuya, back on his feet by now, didn't plan on saying anything out loud about the other boy's aggravation. Instead, he wanted to bring it out even further. It was obvious that he had anger issues, and Atsuya had a habit of pissing people off. That may not be a good combination, but the mutant sure thought it was be fun.

"That was _not_ in your space. _This_ is in your space."

Almost immediately after speaking, Atsuya was right by the other striker. It was helpful to him that they all were sitting on the ground because the boy was able to get down on his hands and knees for extra balance in case the other decided to shove him once more and he got right up next to Someoka to the point where both of their shoulders were touching. Someoka was obviously annoyed, but Atsuya simply grinned at him.

'_Is he stupid? Someoka'll kill him!'_ Was the first thought that ran through most of the team's minds.

"Atsuya, stop annoying him." Shirou called out before anything could get messy.

The younger twin hesitated. He was already having fun with this, but after remembering their discussion earlier with how the others would be more willing to punish him, he lifted his knees from the ground to get into a position where he was able to run around the others and get back to his brother on all fours.

Someoka gave him a death glare the entire time, but refrained from speaking.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating and had all washed up, the group was now heading to bed. The girls slept in a separate tent while the boys all got to sleep in the caravan. Even though there were enough sleeping bags for everyone, Atsuya didn't use one. He instead decided he would sleep in a more animalistic fashion. Meaning he was next to his brother and huddling himself together rather than depending on the sleeping bag.

As they were all going to sleep, the younger twin's claws kept a tight grip on the sleeping bag his brother was in and he yawned heavily before muttering. "Goodnight, Nii-San."

In which he got the reply, "Good night, Atsuya."

* * *

As they slept, another school fell victim to Aliea Gakuen. The building's broken remains were thrown carelessly around the campus and on top of all of it stood Reize, the rest of his team, Gemini Storm, standing behind him. Reize was making an announcement to Japan of who their next victim would be.

"The next opponent we choose is in Hokkaido. We'll give you three days to prepare for out arrival, **Hakuren Junior High**."


	9. Shirou-Nii, We're Home!

When the Raimon group woke up, the first thing they were greeted with was the news that they would be going to Hokkaido, the video of Reize announcing Hakuren being their next victim used as explanation.

Upon hearing 'Hokkaido', the Fubuki twins exchanged glances. Both of them remembered what happened, but no one else had to know about the avalanche, so both of them kept quiet.

"We'll be leaving immediately, so everyone get ready." Hitomiko finished and with that, everyone quickly began to get themselves ready with their normal morning routine before they started to pack up to head out.

Atsuya and Shirou's discomfort with where they were heading went unnoticed by most members, but Kidou could tell already that there was something about their destination that was bothering thee twins. However, he wouldn't mention anything about it for now and would simply act as if nothing seemed wrong.

The drive to Hokkaido wasn't too lengthy, but was long enough that it took them a good portion of the day. While they were heading driving, most of the caravan was exchanging light conversation with each other. Shirou was keeping to himself unless spoken to, in which he would then respond to the one that wished for his attention, and Atsuya was mostly bugging Someoka.

After Someoka went into a state of ignoring the wolf boy, Atsuya quickly switched seats from the one he shared with his brother to the one the other striker had been sitting by himself in.

"Hey."

"Go away."

Atsuya pouted slightly, poking the other, making sure not to hurt him with his claws. "Why?"

Someoka swatted his hand away, careful to mind the claws that had injured Ichinose's hand when they first meant the hybrid. "You're annoying."

"And you're stressed."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can tell."

'_Damn it…'_

"So, what's wrong?" He asked as he casually stretched out over the other, who automatically tried to push him back off.

"Get off of me..!"

"Only if you tell me what's wrong~" Atsuya could tell he was going to have a lot of fun with pestering this guy.

Instead of agreeing, the larger striker just continued in his attempt at shoving the wolf boy off, only earning the other's claws attaching themselves to his shirt. With a sigh, he simply turned his head to stare out the window while Atsuya conversed with some of the others from his position on Someoka's lap.

It remained like that until the group finally made their way to Hokkaido, which Endou felt the need to announce to the rest in the caravan even though it was obvious by all the snow outside.

"Woohoo! We're finally in Hokkaido!" The energetic captain fist pumped as he spoke.

Now Atsuya got up from on top of the other, much to the strikers relief and confusion at the same time. He'd refused to move the rest of the ride, but now he had finally sat up and was even acting polite. "Hey… can we switch spots?" he asked in a rather low tone.

Someoka didn't know how to reply at first. The boy that had seemed to take it upon himself to agitate him at any given chance had just asked to switch seats. He seemed more like the type that would just force someone else out of their seat if he wanted to switch, so he agreed.

After switching seats, Atsuya became rather quiet and seemed almost mesmerized by the snow that coated the land. Shirou had been the same way. He no longer answered anyone and simply stared out the window.

Neither of them could really say anything at first. They only had faint memories of the area, meaning they didn't wish to miss a single thing there was to see of the region.

The snow was pure white and just as beautiful as they remembered it.

The caravan stopped at Hakuren Jr. High and the group exited. Once outside, the twins couldn't help but let out their joy at seeing the place. Both of them were already down in the snow, laughing. The memories of the avalanche having been pushed to the back of their mind at the excitement of final being home.

The twins were just full of surprises for Raimon, whose other members were just kind of watching the boys that were playing in the snow. At first they thought it was because they had been locked up for so long that they had been excited by the snow, but that was only half true. It was because they had been locked up so long that the idea of being home excited them.

In between laughs, Atsuya managed out the words, "Shirou-Nii, we're home!"


	10. Fun in the Snow

"Shirou-Nii, we're home!"

The group was silent. They had only just met the two boys yesterday and already they had brought them back home. The chances of that weren't great, but it seems somehow it happened.

Even the coach didn't interrupt them as they no rejoiced over their return to Hokkaido. They had a few days before Aliea Gakuen would be coming, but now was a special time for the two boys. After all, they had spent a good portion of their lives in captivity, though no one was sure when the tests had actually begun.

Sooner or later, the younger of the twins had dragged the rest of the team into playing in the snow with them, the coach having gone ahead to speak with the soccer club at Hakuren about the match against Aliea Gakuen.

The managers of the team all joined in with playing in the snow by now. Some of the team was making snowmen, other making snow angels, and the rest, which was a majority of the team, were having a snowball fight.

Those in the snowball fight began giving names to the way they threw the hunks of snow, often having names that originated from names of the moves they used when playing soccer games.

The only one that wasn't goofing around in the snow with them was Someoka. He simply watched the group as they all played around in the soft flakes of frozen water. He was all for just leaving the two boys here now that they had figured out that this was their home, but he knew no one would agree with him. They all were for having the twins with them, so unless they withdrew from the team, they would stay.

Only one thing kept him from publicly expressing his want to kick them off again and that was the fact that they needed them. Without the Fubuki twins, the only had nine players and Megane. Damn it…

"Someoka, come join us!" Ichinose called out, waving for him to come over to them with his injured hand.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He answered and began walking in the opposite direction.

The team seemed a little surprised by this, but wasn't too let down from his actions. They all just continued on with what they were doing, Atsuya being the only one to follow him.

Once out of hearing and seeing range of the others, Atsuya practically glomped Someoka from behind, catching him off guard and throwing him out of his thoughts. Two seconds later, Atsuya was already at his side. He was kind of like a loyal pet. A loyal pet that liked to annoy people.

"Hey there, big guy!" Atsuya cheerfully exclaimed, receiving silence. "You're no fun…"

When about a minute of silence passed between them, Atsuya let out a loud, bored sigh and practically flopped down on his back right where his was. "You're so lame. I wanna play, damn it!"

When the other just continued to walk on as if he hadn't heard the wolf boy, Atsuya furrowed his brows together in annoyance. Getting back up and racing right on back to the other striker's side, he asked, "What the hell's even wrong with you? I just wanna play…"

"I want you to leave me alone." Was the only answer he received.

"I'll go away if you play with me for a while…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you, either."

"Good, we feel the same way, then."

Both of them continued on in silence, thoughts of how to achieve their goal racing through their minds as both of them wished for something different from the other.

To be honest, Atsuya didn't really dislike Someoka, but he didn't really like him, either. Someoka, on the other hand, just plain didn't like him. He wouldn't even say he didn't dislike him. He would even go so far as to say he hated the younger twin, though the older was only dislike… so far.

The younger twin was always spitting out insults at those he was playing soccer against, so it was natural to feel hatred towards him, but the older twin was different. He was just so silent when he played. He seemed polite enough, but it always felt like he was taunting you with his lack of words.

The striker's thoughts were broken as he found himself suddenly lying down face-first into the snow. Atsuya, who had tripped him, burst out laughing as he began to run in the direction they had originally been heading.

"Later, sucker!" He called out as he dashed off, not wanting to be too close when the boy with an explosive temper got back up.

"You're so dead, wolf boy!"


	11. Lacking Speed?

**I don't have very much inspiration for this story at the moment, so I'm sorry updating slower than usual. I've also been sick for the past few days and have actually missed two days of school so far and may miss tomorrow as well. I'm very much sorry my wonderful people that are reading this. uwu**

* * *

It hadn't taken much time for Atsuya to tire out Someoka after he had begun running off into the distance only moments after tripping the larger striker into the snow. It had taken even less time to figure out that the other player lacked experience with speed.

When the other had become too worn down to continue running, the wolf boy stopped to ponder this thought. The Raimon group had seemed rather impressed by the twins' speed and their ability to react to other's speed, implying that they themselves hadn't any training that would help them against anything moving high-speed.

That may be just what the group had been lacking in their fight against that 'Aliea Gakuen' they had spoken of with the twins. It may not have been only power that thy possessed, but also overwhelming speed.

It was a possibility, which meant that Raimon would likely have to find a way to get used to objects that moved quickly very soon or they'd never win against the Aliea team that was threatening to destroy Hakuren. Atsuya was sure there was some type of activity he liked to do with his brother when he was still in elementary school that would be able to help…

His thoughts were broken a moment later when he felt the back of his jacket being tugged on just before a large handful of snow was dumped down it. He yelped at the sudden amount of cold precipitation that he now was shaking out of his jacket and off the back of his shirt.

"That's what you get, wolf boy." He heard Someoka sneer from behind him. He turned slightly to send a glare his way and let out a low snarl, but made no move to get back at the other, though he kind of deserved it for tripping the other striker in the first place, but he obviously didn't see it that way.

"No fair… I was thinking…" He muttered, more to himself than to his rival, before stating in a louder tone, this time directed to his teammate. "The team doesn't seem trained for speed. They can't go against it well."

He stated his observations rather plainly, remembering all the events that had led him to believe this. After a moment he went on, "There should be a way to train against speed. I just can't think of how…"

Someoka thought about what the other boy had said. It was true that they hadn't really done any exercises that focused on battling another team's speed. Perhaps this guy was right on this. _This was only one thing, he's allowed to be right once in a while._

"We need to figure out how. If we don't, we can't win…" Atsuya noted the last part to his rival before awaiting what he thought of his conclusion.

"… You might be right… We've never trained too much with speed. Kazemaru has always been the fastest on the team, but even he never stood a chance against you or your brother…" Someoka stared down at the ground, deep in thought. He he called up the memories of every event up to this point that proved Atsuya's point to be correct.

"One more thing."

Someoka looked up at the other, but was greeted by a snowball to the face instead of extra insight on how they might be able to finally beat Aliea Gakuen.

"See ya!" The wolf boy shouted before dashing off in a small fit of laughter, a highly agitated Someoka trailing along just behind him.


	12. Suck Up

It had taken some extra enticing along the way, considering Someoka kept getting tired and not wanting to continue chasing after the smaller striker even when he had finally managed to regain his energy. It had also required Atsuya to walk backwards while the other striker was allowing his stamina to return, lest he risk another handful of snow down his jacket. Even so, he managed to anger the larger striker into chasing him back to where the Raimon group was still playing around in the snow.

Upon arriving, Atsuya put on an innocent act and hid himself behind the nearest person there was, which happened to be Kazemaru. Endou, Kazemaru, and Kurimatsu all stopped what they were doing when this happened, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"K-Keep him away from me!" The boy pleaded, surprising himself at how convincing he actually sounded. Apparently he was a pretty good actor…

"He was the one that started it, not me!" Someoka protested back, in which Atsuya used the moment to suck up to Kazemaru by pulling himself closer to the midfielder's back, his claws just barely poking his arms from how tight he gripped his sleeves. He remained silent, thinking that would be more convincing than yelling back that the other striker had started it.

The trio seemed convinced by his acting, but also were unsure due to his actions the previous night where he seemed to enjoy bothering Someoka. However, seeing him in this fragile state is what had them make up their minds.

"Someoka, you should really leave him alone…" Kazemaru spoke first, shocking Someoka.

"You're taking his side?!"

Endou answered, "Well, he seems pretty shaken up about it…"

"Yeah, he looks really scared." Kurimatsu added in.

Someoka didn't even attempt to show his aggravation towards his teammates, "Can't you tell he's only acting so you'll believe him?!"

Instead of answering him, the trio just offered for Atsuya to join in what they were doing, which happened to be building snow forts at the moment. At the offer, Atsuya seemed to calm down and agree to join with an innocent smile.

After he had let go of Kazemaru and the trio had all gone back to joining their group with building a fort of snow, Atsuya flashed a diabolical grin at his rival, stuck his tongue out, and then promptly joined the others in playing in the snow, his tail wagging rapidly as he did so.

Someoka, even more agitated than before, held back everything he wanted to do and say to the other, smaller striker. Instead, he kept his silence and just watched as the wolf boy played in the snow with a small section of the Raimon group.

Apparently they planned an all-out snow war of some sort instead of just a fight because everyone had joined in, besides Someoka obviously, and split up into three groups. Everyone was currently building their forts, all trying to have the best and most protective one of them all.

Well, Someoka had learned two things from this. One thing was that the team would have to find a way to train against speed before they could actually have a chance at beating Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm. The other was that he finally could finally tell which of the twins he despised more. The younger one, Atsuya.

The older one never tried to bother or upset anyone, always caring about how they all felt, while the younger only seemed to care about himself and his brother. After that, no one else seemed to matter in his life.

It made some sense, though. The two had been stuck in those labs for a good portion of their lives, so they would obviously want the other twin to be especially happy, but Shirou really needed to stick around that little wolf of a brother he had so he could at least try to keep that kind of thing from happening again.

"Tch." Was the only outward reaction the larger striker had towards Atsuya and the group that had believed him instead of Someoka. With that, he headed away from the group again, this time actually he got his wish of being able to be by himself when he left.


	13. The Answer is Snowboarding!

Atsuya used the time he was goofing around in the snow to get closer to the trio he had made believe Someoka had been picking on him. They all seemed really nice, but he regretted nothing. That had been some of the most fun he'd had in a long time, nothing was about to make him regret it. As long as Shirou didn't find out, anyway…

The groups all waged a long, hard-fought war out in the snow. None of the teams wished to surrender to the others, dragging it out even longer than originally anticipated. Everyone was having fun, though, so no one was about to complain about the length of the war.

* * *

After about an hour, at the very least, the groups all agreed on a truce. The great Snow War of Raimon had finally come to an end and with that, the soccer team decided they should probably head in now. Playing around had kept them warm, but now that they were settling down, they would begin to get cold. That and they had to go meet the Hakuren team anyway, so now was a perfect time to head in.

Once the Raimon group had met with The Hakuren team and heard from Coach Hitomiko that they were grateful the team was willing to defend their school, the group from Hokkaido had shown those from Raimon where the soccer field was so they could practice for the next few days. Not before the Fubuki twins received a large amount of questions due to the previous experiments that had been done on them.

Atsuya, however, didn't think they needed to train on the field. It wasn't the right training for if they needed to fight speed, but until he could think of a proper way to train against it, he could only keep quiet as they practiced their formations.

It took the twins some time to adjust to the Raimon way of soccer, but once they had it down, they were flawless at it. In fact, if you had watched you would never have realized that they had joined just the day before.

It wasn't long after practice started that Atsuya thought up an idea to train the rest of Raimon against speed, and to improve themselves, too. "Someoka! Snowboarding! That's how we can train against speed!"

Without caring one ounce about how it looked to the others on the team, Atsuya blurted out his answer to what he had offered to the larger striker a couple hours before. For a moment, even Someoka seemed confused, but after a look of realization crossed his face, he asked, "How would that help?"

"We would need to dodge things." He answered before explaining to the rest of the group what he was talking about. "No one here's good enough with speed. You have to train against speed to win."

Kazemaru seemed to take this to heart more than the rest. He also was the most determined to learn to be faster if it would really help them beat Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm.

"I've had the same thought, but nothing to back it up with… Is Gemini Storm fast?" Shirou directed the question at the end towards Endou, who gave him a simple nod in response. Shirou went on with, "Then I agree with Atsuya. Avoiding obstacles while snowboarding may help."

* * *

Although the Hakuren team seemed a little confused, they agreed to show the Raimon group where they could learn to snowboard. The only time they questioned what they had planned was when they requested to use large snowballs as obstacles while they were snowboarding.

"We have to learn to fight against speed," Endou explained, "and learning to avoid objects at high speeds is how we're going to figure it out."

With that, the Hakuren team agreed to train the Raimon members against speed by flinging down large snowballs as the group was learning to snowboard.


	14. Reactions

The Raimon team was now overlooking the snowboarding halfpipe of Hakuren as Atsuya and Shirou were discussing with the other school's soccer team on how exactly the training was going to work.

"They'll need time to get used to snowboarding first, but it might be easier if they're trying to avoid being hit by the snowballs in the first place…" Shirou stated.

"Then it would take them longer to adjust…" Atsuya noted in, though he didn't disagree entirely with his brother's idea.

"We were thinking it would be best if they were given a bit of time to get used to keeping their balance, but that they should begin getting used to dodging obstacles right away after they've done that." A member of the Hakuren team informed the twins.

They had already made it clear that both of them already knew how to snowboard since they had originally lived in Hokkaido before the avalanche incident had occurred. They also knew how to ski, skate, and bobsled, but snowboarding was the main focus of the group right know, so they didn't really explain all the sports they were capable of.

Eventually the group decided on the idea that Shirou had proposed to them, feeling it would be the most time efficient of all the ideas they were able to think of, though it would be harder for everyone to adjust right away to the large balls of snow being flung at them right away. It was, however, one of the smartest ideas due to the team not having to first learn how to snowboard without the obstacles and then later suddenly begin to have to carefully watch out for them.

So the team began, though there were few that were actually able to keep their balance. It had been years since Shirou or Atsuya had snowboarded, so they were a bit rusty at first, but it was obvious that they knew the best out of everyone there.

It was only a matter of seconds before the snowballs were being launched towards them. They had already been big at first, but when they rolled down the slope of the halfpipe they collected more and more snow along the way, causing them to grow to huge sizes.

No one was able to dodge them besides the twins, who were having difficulties themselves. They hadn't ever done something like this before, but luckily they were still fast enough to be able to avoid most of the snowballs thrown their way.

Kazemaru, Endou, and Someoka seemed the most frustrated with not being able to dodge the obstacles, though Endou was obviously having the most fun out of the training and Someoka having the least.

Endou was annoyed that he wasn't able to avoid the snowballs, but that didn't mean the training wasn't fun. He was actually having a blast with it. Besides, you can't expect to learn something like this is just a few minutes.

Kazemaru, on the other hand, seemed to expect himself to be able to dodge the snowballs and snowboard perfectly in under an hour. Well, not so much he expected it, but more that he wished it. He was always the fastest on the team so he had to get this exercise down.

Someoka was just plain frustrated, though. He hated the Fubuki twins, especially Atsuya, and now they were training the way those freaks thought the team should train. It was true that it could be helpful in some ways, but it was snowboarding! That had nothing to do with soccer! It was like they just wanted an excuse to just goof around instead of actually train, but since the captain had decided to go with it, he couldn't argue. He had to roll with it.

It hadn't taken long for Domon to be sent flying out of the halfpipe and against a nearby tree from one of the snowballs sent at them.

Snow fell to the ground.

It wasn't loud, but the Fubuki twins heard it well enough. Theirs eyes had both widened in fear as memories of the avalanche flooded their minds.

Both of them had the same thoughts, but they had very different reactions to them. Atsuya had merely frozen up, causing him to slip and fall over as he was going down one of the sides of the halfpipe, his eyes being shrouded by his bangs as he stared deeply into the ground in front of him. Shirou, however, had fallen to his knees and curled himself up into a tight ball as best as he could with his feet strapped to the snowboard.

Atsuya's ears had folded back and he seemed to be whimpering, despite his unresponsive state, while Shirou seemed almost as if he was hyperventilating, his arms and legs shivering slightly, though three of the four were metal.

"Atsuya? Shirou?"


	15. Memories

_There was a car with a family of four people sitting in it. A mom, dad, and two siblings. The dad was driving as the family all spoke about the soccer game that the twins had just won. The game they were driving home from._

"_You both looked great out there today." The dad commented._

_The younger twin protested, "Nii-chan didn't even do anything this time!"_

"_That's because you got in my way and kept taking the ball from me!" The older twin argued._

"_That's because you were being useless. After all, defense is lame. Being a forward and shooting all the goals is way cooler!"_

"_It doesn't matter how great your offense is if you don't have a nice defense. You can't win without both."_

"_Well, then," the father butted into his sons' conversation, "you two playing together is perfect."_

"_Perfect?" The younger of the brothers questioned, confused for a moment. He and his brother both seemed to realize at about the same time, though. "Yeah!"_

_Both of the siblings looked at each other as the younger continued, "Let's become perfect together!"_

"_Okay!" The older nodded in agreement as both of them raised their hands, the younger being the first to do so, the elder's being in response, before they both clasped them together, the contact of their hands being a promise that they would both train together to become the best soccer players in the world._

_A loud rumbling noise began up on the mountain they were driving along. When looking up at the source, they were all horrified. An avalanche had begun just in front of where they were currently driving._

_For a moment no one could react in any way, but soon the father slamming on the breaks, attempting halt the car before it was in range of the monstrous snow that was ready engulf the family, however the road was covered in ice and it instead began to spin, continuing towards the zone which the avalanche was occurring._

_In a split second, the door next to the elder twin was being flung open as he was being shoved out of the car, though he dragged the younger with him as well._

_Both landed hard on the ground, a few scrapes and bruises developing from the hit, but neither of them minded. The two were only able to watch in terror as the car their parents were still in spun a few more feet before being encased in snow an ice._

"_Otousan! Okaasan!" The siblings screamed in unison as their car was dragged to the bottom of the canyon, carrying their mom and dad with it._

_The twins had panicked and desperately wished they could reach out and pull their parents to them, but were unable to do anything but embrace one another and sob. They had no way of contacting anyone and the nearest city wasn't anywhere close enough for them to be able to walk. All they could do was wait for someone to figure out what happened, crying all the while._

_After about a half an hour, a van that had been driving along stopped and those that were in it approached the siblings, asking what was wrong._

_The younger of the twins answered them, pointing into the canyon as he did, "O-Our car! Our parents! Th-They were hit b-by an avalanche!"_

_Having to speak of the incident out loud only caused both of them to weep more, though the men didn't seem concerned. After discussing it softly with each other, they offered to take the twins to the nearest town, away from the awful sight._

_The siblings would rather have someone check the car, but the offer was all they had, so they accepted it. However, they drove straight through the town they had promised to drop the two off at._

"_H-Hey, you said you would drive us to the nearest town…" The older stuttered slightly as he was still shaken up from the previous evens along with the new fear of being kidnapped._

"_Did we? I'm sorry, what we meant was: 'You'll be staying with us from now on.'"_

"_No way! Let us out right now!" The younger screamed at the men, only being rewarded with the sound of the man in the passenger seat beginning to load a gun._

"_It's either come with us and live or don't come with us and join your parents." The man in the driver's seat replied to them. Moments later, they were both shown the sight of the gun the other was holding._

_Both siblings grew even more scared than they had been previously and drew themselves closer to one another, both reaching for the other's hand and interlocking fingers with their brother, holding on as if letting go meant losing them forever._

_Their fears had been confirmed. They were being kidnapped and if they even attempted to resist, it meant a bullet to the head._

"_Now, what are your names?" The man with the gun questioned._

_In a shaky voice, the elder twin answered him. "I-I'm Fubuki Shirou, and this is my brother Atuysa…"_


	16. Someoka's Concern

"Shirou? Atsuya?" Endou shouted to them in question, "Are you guys okay?"

When he received no answer is when people really started to worry. Endou told Kazemaru to make sure Atsuya was okay while he checked on Shirou.

After nodding and giving a quick, 'Alright.' Kazemaru had unstrapped his feet from his snowboard and was racing in the direction of the animalistic Fubuki twin. Once Endou had also unstrapped his feet from his snowboard, he was off towards the cyborg.

"Shirou! Hey, Shirou, are you okay?" He asked placing his hands on the other boy's shoulder and crouching down to get closer to his current height.

It took a moment, but soon the elder twin was looking up at the Raimon captain with a faint smile covering his face. "I'm fine."

"Don't scare us like that." Endou muttered before glancing at Kazemaru, who was having less luck than he had.

"Atsuya! Answer me!" the blue-haired boy was shouting as he was shaking him by the shoulders. The boy remained unresponsive for about a minute or so longer before he finally seemed to realize that the sound he had heard hadn't been an avalanche.

"Wha- I'm fine." The wolf boy finally answered. He had been waiting for it all to end, but it hadn't happened. So, what had the sound been? Probably just some snow falling…

"What happened? You two were doing so great and then you just… both stopped." Ichinose questioned, unable to fully describe what had happened as the twins had gone into their own little states of panic.

"Oh, nothing. It's alright now, right Atsuya?" Shirou didn't plan on telling the team about what had happened when they were little any time soon. He still didn't think he was entirely ready to talk about something such as that.

Atsuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We're fine." His tail was now wagging slightly and his ears had shot back up from their folded position. "Let's keep training. Come on, Kazemaru!"

Everyone seemed concerned for the twins, but no one dared ask again what was wrong. Especially after seeing Atsuya bounced back out of his unresponsive state with such a happy, playful mood. They really didn't want to ruin that by bringing it up again.

It took a while, but eventually everyone was able to eventually get the thought of the Fubuki twins in their states of panic out of their head. Everyone besides Someoka. These twins just got more and more mysterious and he hated that. Something was wrong and he wanted to know, even if he knew they didn't want him to.

The team had improved greatly in their snowboarding in a short amount of time, which was very impressive, but the only ones able to dodge the snowballs were still the Fubuki twins, and Kazemaru if he followed Atsuya's actions, but he avoided doing that too much since he would never be able to benefit from that.

* * *

After training for approximately three hours straight, the group all decided they would end that training for the time being. After all, it was getting late and would start to get dark soon, so they needed to start heading in soon.

A few members of the Hakuren team headed in early to begin dinner preparations, the rest of the group stayed out with the Raimon team to chat a bit with the members.

Beofre long, all of the conversations had strayed away from the idea of soccer and they had all began talking about their other interests or something within that vicinity. Shirou, Atsuya, and Kazemaru, however, found themselves in a conversation about girls.

"What kind of girls do you like, Kazemaru?" Shirou asked the other blue-haired boy.

"Um, w-well… I'm not really sure…" Kazemaru stuttered slightly.

"Oh really?" Atsuya teased, "Or are you just trying to hide that you like someone?"

"What?! No, of course not!" The twins laughed at the other's reaction. The other boy wasn't very amused, however. He had a light blush tinting his face to a somewhat pink color.

"Kazemaru's blushing!" Atsuya continued with his teasing, though he was only speaking within his group, not really announcing it to the others, much to Kazemaru's relief.

"Sh-Shut up!" He defended himself quickly, but it was undeniable that his blush had grown to be a deeper shade of pink than before.

As the trio all continued their conversation, Someoka made his way over to them, not at all paying any attention to Kazemaru when he spoke. "I know something's wrong so don't even try to lie to me. What happened back while we were training? Why did you both stop the way you did?"

Kazemaru instantly began to scold him for asking that question. It was obvious that they didn't want to talk about it so he shouldn't be pushing for it, but Someoka continued to ignore the midfielder, waiting for an answer.

Atsuya was the first to actually register exactly what the question was, but Shirou was the one who answered. "Nothing important."

"Bullshit. Tell me what happened."

"Someoka, it's none of our business!"

"You're damn right it's not." Atsuya angrily answered. He wasn't upset with Kazemaru about it, but when he got angry, everyone had to deal with it not just the one he was pissed off at. "We said it's not important. Back the fuck off."

"Calm down, Atsuya…" Shirou was instantly by his brother, hoping he could ease his anger even just slightly. It didn't work, however.

For a moment the tension between them steadily grew as all four of them were silent, the rest of the group unaware of what was going on. They were saved from the start of an argument, though when one of the Hakuren members that had earlier left to cook finally ran back, calling everyone inside with, "Supper's ready!"


	17. Stargazing

After thanking those on the Hakuren that had prepared supper for them, the Raimon group and those on Hakuren all ate together, conversing happily amongst one another. Luckily it had been explained that Atsuya had a carnivorous appetite and he had been given only meat.

It was difficult for anyone to tell the tension that was growing between Atsuya and Someoka. Shirou had brushed aside the previous incident of the striker questioning the way they had panicked during training and didn't at all mind that he had by now. Atsuya, however, was still sour about it. He never wanted a memory like that to have to come up again, not even just through words.

Both of the strikers kept sending out glares to one another, though Atsuya was definitely the one to throw more Someoka's way. The way neither of the two said anything only increased their hard feelings to one another.

'_That bastard has no right to ask anything about our past.'_ Atsuya's thoughts angrily went on, _'Why does he even care? He hates both of us…"_

'_We're their teammates, they shouldn't have to keep anything from us.' _The larger striker's thought to himself. _'I hate them, but isn't wanting to help others only natural?'_

After eating, the Raimon and Hakuren teams went their separate ways, Raimon to their caravan and Hakuren to their dorms for the night. Their night was similar to the one before, other than a few members of Raimon had trouble sleeping. Kazemaru and Endou because of not being able to properly train with snowboarding, Someoka because of Atsuya and Shirou freaking out from a little bit of snow falling from a tree, and a few others because it was really cold.

At a certain point in the night, Shirou had somehow managed to get himself away from his brother's grip without waking him from his peaceful slumber. He made his way out of the caravan and out to a field of snow. He wasn't that cold. Most of the time it was his arms and legs that got cold, but only his left arm was organic anymore and it wasn't possible for his robotic limbs to feel the chilliness of the air.

As time passed, Shirou found himself staring up into the night sky, gazing at all the diamond like stars that floated up in a deep blue abyss, overlooking the earth as its inheritance slept through its beauty.

After a short amount of time, Shirou wasn't alone anymore. The sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the caravan was coming closer to him. Instantly his mind told him it was likely Atsuya who had subconsciously realized his twin had left and woken up to go look for him, but instead found Someoka was the one walking towards him.

He really wasn't about to forget about the incident from during practice until he figured out exactly what caused them to go into their states of panic was he?

Before the larger male had reached him, Shirou had already turned to look back up at the sky the way he had been previously. Upon stopping net to the other, Someoka lifted his head to gaze up at the stars as well.

There was silence for the first few moments of his arrival, but the striker soon broke it. "The stars look really pretty…"

Shirou was honestly surprised that the conversation was about the sky, but took the chance of having a friendly conversation with his brother's rival. "Yeah. The star look really far away from here, though…"

"They do. Where I live they look much closer."

"They do?"

"Yeah. They do."

"I've never really had a chance to see the sky anywhere but here before."

"You'll get the chance with this team."

There was another silence between the striker and the defender for a short amount of time before the question that Someoka had been curious about since practice was final asked.

"What happened during practice? You two were doing so well and then you both just… kind of stopped." The striker hoped that maybe with the less aggressive twin he could possibly get an answer to his question. Or at least not get into a huge fight about it.

"It's nothing important." Was the instant reply of the calm defender.

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't mind telling me."

There was another silence as the smaller of the two boys now refused to speak, hoping the lack of response would get the other to quit asking. It didn't work.

"Look, I don't like you or Atsuya, I don't know how you think of me, and your brother doesn't like me. That doesn't mean I can't care about you two. We're teammates, we're supposed to trust each other. Just tell me."

There was a short paused followed by the simple words, "I can't. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'm going to go back to the caravan. Good night, Someoka-Kun."

With his final words having been said, Shirou rotated to face the opposite direction he had been before and quickly began pacing towards the caravan. Someoka didn't follow. He was likely thinking over what he had said and what may have happened to the twins before to give them their phobia.

When the defender had reached the caravan and gotten himself back into his sleeping bag he felt Atsuya pull himself closer to the elder twin and mutter sleepily, "Don't leave again. I got cold."


	18. Extra Training

The next morning the team all woke up early, besides Atsuya who clung to his brother's arm and begged to be able to sleep just a little while longer, much to most of the rest of the Raimon team's amusement.

"Atsuya, we have to get up now." Shirou attempted to convince the younger boy, who clutched the older boy's am even tighter at this phrase.

"Oh, come on, just a few more minutes… You know I'm not a morning person…" Atsuya pleaded with his brother.

"No, we have to get up now." The rest of the team was enjoying watching the elder twin attempting to squirm out of his sleepy younger twin's grip, who eventually just allowed the other to continue sleeping while snuggling into his shoulder.

After about 20 minutes, a while after Shirou had told the rest of the team he was fine and they could just leave him, Atsuya finally agreed to get up, though he was still sleepy and whined about it the entire time after it.

* * *

Before they had even had breakfast, Kazemaru, Endou, and the Fubuki twins were already at the snowboarding halfpipe. The conversation which Someoka and Shirou had shared the previous night went unmentioned to the rest of the team, even when Atsuya had questioned where his brother had been so late at night.

Though there was no one there to throw snowballs down at the group while they were snowboarding, it was obvious that the training would do them good. After all, they would still adjust to the speed without obstacles.

Atsuya and Shirou obviously didn't have much trouble with the speed and were mostly there with them because they had seen their captain and Kazemaru heading in the direction of the halfpipe and wanted to join them with their training. The more the merrier.

"I can't see anything." Kazemaru spoke softly to himself, "It's all just a blur of white."

Endou's thoughts raced as he observed the Fubuki twins snowboarding as if they were professionals. _'How can those two do so well at this? Perhaps Shirou's mechanical eyes help him and Atsuya's animal instincts might let him adapt to speed quicker, but it's like they grew up snowboarding…'_

It hadn't taken long before Kazemaru and Endou had fallen flat on their faces and the twins had decided to stop and help them. That meaning: Shirou helped them up while Atsuya just kind of stood there and laughed at them.

Only moments later, the group noticed Someoka was preparing to snowboard as well. Atsuya grumpily made his way away from them and continued on with boarding while the rest talked about it for a little bit and then decided they should continue on as well.

After Someoka had seen them and decided he shouldn't hide that he was training he began to practice with them as well. He had a bit more luck than the rest, but still couldn't compare to the Fubuki twins.

The trio that originally didn't have any idea how to snowboard was improving greatly. They had learned how to keep themselves balanced, for the most part, and were able to maneuver better. Atsuya, however, wasn't allowing as much improvement for Someoka as the others. He continuously bothered him, often bumping into him to throw off his balance or making snide remarks when he went past the other striker.

Someoka was really getting tired of this boy. He wished he could throw a punch right into the smaller striker's stomach, but knew he wouldn't be able to do that without getting in trouble with both the coach and his teammates.

* * *

The snowboarding group eventually decided that they would continue practice later and headed in, not long before breakfast was about to begin. Everyone was called together to the table where food was was put down in front of them and in unison both teams spoke directly to those that had been the ones to prepare their breakfast.

"Thank you for the food!"

With those words, all of the members of both Raimon and Hakuren began to eat their meal.


	19. Perfection

The rest of the day seemed to progress very quickly for the group as they transitioned from eating, training, switching training methods, eating once more, and continuing with their training

After all the time and effort the group put into their practice, they were finally adjusted to the high speed they were at and could clearly observe their surroundings, which then made it possible for them to avoid the snowballs being flung down at them.

Those who had originally been unable to even keep themselves upright while snowboarding were now expertly swerving around the large obstacles heading their way, jumping past others.

'_They've finally gotten used to the speed.' _Shirou couldn't help but comment in his mind, though Atsuya didn't at all care to observe the progress of the others.

The only problem the Raimon group now faced was that their training had taken up an entire day, meaning they had only one day left to practice with their new ability to fight against speed. They had a half hour for testing their new skills with, but that was all. Once that was done they were having their last meal of the day and given some down time, which Atsuya used to drag his brother out on a walk with him.

The twins both had fun talking together and sometimes playing a bit in the snow, but once they had gotten a far enough distance from the rest that they felt they were perfectly fine to discuss everything on their minds freely, they did exactly that.

"Why do you think we're so scared of avalanches?" Shirou suddenly broke into a serious conversation.

Atsuya simply shrugged and replied, "Well, we did watch mom and dad die in one… right in front of us."

"That's true, but… I don't think with the way we respond to our fear that we'll be able to keep it a secret…"

"We have to."

"But…"

"We won't be here forever, we can keep it a secret."

"I guess you're right…" Shirou's gaze trailed down as he spoke so that he was staring down at the pure white, undisturbed snow in front of him, which was packed down moments later as his mechanical limbs continued to carry him forward.

Only moments later, Atsuya was pouncing on his older brother with a mood-lightning tone, "Lighten up! Let's talk about something fun!"

Both of the siblings shared a laugh as they switched the topic back to a pleasant one, ditching the previous idea, much to Shirou's relief.

The elder twin felt as if he had to look out for the younger and figured sharing their past with the team might make it easier to do so in one way or possibly another. The stress of keeping it to themselves would be released, however the idea of them pitying the twins was something neither of the twin enjoyed, especially not Atsuya.

Both had the idea that they had to be perfect in how they played and the two of them would be able to get that way together, but others feeling sorry for them was a huge contradiction to the whole 'being perfect' idea of theirs.

To them, perfection was the two of them playing together on a team that respected them and looked up to them as great players, teammates, and friends. Atsuya usually had trouble with the 'be friends' part because of his rude attitude and Shirou often had trouble with the 'look up to them' part due to him being modest when speaking of his abilities. However, since the day their dad said they were a perfect duo when playing on the field, both wished to achieve the perfection he spoke of. Both of the twins were necessary for them to fulfill this wish.

It would be difficult to believe these twins, whose feet now crunched the snow beneath them, who laughed and spoke together as close friends, yet argued as any other siblings normally would, could have ever gone through the hellish experience they endured for years now. The only evidence was their bodies. The one with his wolf features, the other with his mechanical limbs and eyes.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter's lame. I had planned on making a super nice, super long chapter for you all after all the time I was unable to update. _Nope._ I also was watching SnK (Attack on Titan) all day today and this began to get more and more dramatic towards the end because of that, I—**

**Anyway, I may be able to finally start posting more again, I had to study a bunch lately, but I just took my bio ECA (End of Course Assessment) and should have more free time.**

**Possibly quicker updates, **_**YAY.**_


	20. Gemini Storm

The next day seemed to be over just as quickly as it had begun. The entire team had finally learned how to combat against speed and they were using that ability to their full extent during their entire training. Instead of their usual practice for only 2-5 hours, they practiced nearly all day, stopping for meals and drink/bathroom breaks alone.

It was unrealistic to them how they seemed to have been up for a mere three hours and were now going back to bed, though all them were exhausted and somewhat glad when they got to curl up in their sleeping bags and just pass out right then and there.

The team had little trouble sleeping despite the fact that the next day they would have to face off against Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm. In fact, no one was nervous about it until they were all waking up to the realization that it was already the day Gemini Storm's captain had specified they would be challenging the Hakuren team.

The team was quick about getting up and readying themselves. Since the time the Aliea team planned on arriving was never specified, they wanted to be prepared as soon as they could so that at any moment they would be ready to take the challenge in Hakuren's place.

The members of the two teams happily conversed with one another as they ate their breakfast, many seeming anxious for the upcoming match. Once finished, the children all made their way outside and to Hakuren soccer field. It wasn't even an hour later that Gemini Storm made their entrance.

Without sparing a single glance, their captain, Reize, had his cold eyes locked onto Endou and he immediately questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Without even a moment of hesitation the Raimon captain exclaimed back, "We're going to take your challenge in Hakuren's place!"

Externally, Reize had no reaction. Internally, however, he was both shocked and impressed by the other team's determination to defend the sport they loved and the schools of those that weren't able to stand up to Aliea Gakuen themselves. For a moment, the captain of Gemini Storm simply wanted to say they wouldn't attack the school and that they would stop, but then he would be letting down the others involved in this whole plan, especially…

"Fine. We'll allow you to fight in Hakuren's place, but the penalty is the same as before." The boy stated, putting as much authority into his voice as he could manage. Forcing a sinister smirk, he continued, "However, you're foolish if you really believe you can beat us. Earth has a saying that goes like this: What happens twice, happens thrice."

* * *

Raimon had decided on their strategy for the game, though not all of them were happy with it. The team was to focus on defense in the first half instead of worrying too much about offense, though the forwards were free to shoot if they were ever able to get the chance.

Aliea Gakuen was already out on the field, planning to use the same strategy as usual. Most of the members were staring at the hybrid and cyborg of the opposing team. Reize hated to have to make fun of someone because of how they appeared, but to keep himself in character, he had no choice but to do so.

Both team captains had the same exact thought running through their mind, _'We have to win.'_

They had different reasons, but both knew that losing this match would result in a penalty that neither wished for.

"It doesn't matter how hard you fight, there always has to be the loser." Reize muttered to himself as he watched the opposing team make their way out onto the field, finally ready to begin their match. "That isn't going to be us, though. We won't let him down."

Moments later, the whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the first half of the game.


End file.
